The Most Unimaginable Situation
by PyxWPI
Summary: Hey, My name is Pyx, And I am publishing something that I have not seen in this catagory; HUMOR! rating for future language.


A/NPyx: Hey everybody! My name is Pyxis, Pyx for short. I have read your fanfictions and I have seen very little humor in the catagories. Just romance. I'M NOT TRYING TO CRITISIZE YOUR WORKS! I think most of them are very good.... almost too good..... But I think I will add a new pill to your daily dose of fanfictions. Praise me! PRAISE ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! cast. The only person I own in this fanfiction is... well.... me! So don't get your underwear in a bunch and pelt me with stones!  
  
The Most Unimaginable Situation  
  
Chapter 1: Don't you wish it was a normal day?  
  
Have you ever had one of those mornings where you wake up and something in your stomach pangs and urges you to crawl back into bed and hug your pillow until all the bad feeling goes completely away? Arnold asked himself that very same question as he slipped from the safety of his blanket and set his bare feet on the carpeted floor. He hugged himself and shook his head, trying to get rid of the gut feeling that his body would not let go.  
  
He dressed in his normal chothes and made his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, he thought that food might get rid of his bad "stomach ache". His feelings must have shown on his face for Grandpa got his first look at it as he walked into the room and smiled knowingly.  
  
" What's eatin' ya Short Man?" Grandpa grinned wide when Arnold looked up, surprised.  
  
" I don't know, Grandpa, something just doesn't feel right about today," Arnold answered after a moment of silence. He cast his eyes downward and looked deeply into his orange juice.  
  
" Watch out for anything strange then," Grandpa answered simply. Arnold looked back up and questioned with his eyes.  
  
" That happened to me once," He said.  
  
" You mean intuition?" Arnold nodded.  
  
" Yup," Grandpa sat down and set his hands on the table, " but it was a nasty situation."A/N: I didn't do it on purpose o.0  
  
" Oh," Arnold didn't think he wanted to hear about something like that. He ate his breakfast silently, giving occasional greetings and comments to the borders. His official mark of the day was when he made it onto the bus and sat down with Gerald.  
  
" What's going on, Arnold?" He asked. Arnold shook his head. He didn't think it wise to tell Gerald about his feeling.  
  
" Nothing really," He answered. They rode in silence for the rest of the way, looking uncomfortably around at their classmates. The same feeling Arnold toted around seemed to be floating around as people breathed it. The cloudy morning radiated a certain gloomy atmosphere that nobody argued with, Not even Helga, who sat frozen in her seat, not even finding the motivation to throw a spitball or two at Arnold's head. Arnold found this very odd but he found that his throat was infested with a series of lumps when he tried to mention this to Gerald.  
  
When they finnally arrived at school, The place was almost dark, nothing really seemed cheerful or humorous today. Harold was not nearly as loud as usual, Rhonda found the courage to overlook the clothes of many sidestanders as she walked and, unusual as it may seem, Ugene watched his step and didn't make a faceplant in the sidewalk as he got of the bus.  
  
Arnold somehow made it to his seat, not knowing how he did it. He couldn't remember a single step. He sat, dazed and confused. Unfortunatly he didn't make it to his seat. Losing his balance, his backside landed hard on floor. His classmates decided to brake their silence to laugh at his misfortune. Especially Helga....  
  
" Nice one, Football Head!" She mocked. Arnold gave her a short glare that made her laugh even harder. He placed his butt where it was supposed to be and stared down at the desk in front of him.  
  
Mr. Simmons arrived and Arnold immedeatly knew that the atmosphere had gotten to him too. His eyes drooped and he looked as if his mind had gone back to his bed....  
  
" Students, I'd like to announce a new classmate, and I know you will treat her with the special respect she deserves. Please welcome Pyxis Cultak," At his words a blonde girl walked into the classroom. With her dark blue eyes and peach complexion she could've been another Brittany SpearsA/N: My friends tell me that all the time! I HATE IT! but not in the condition she was in. Her dark blonde hair was put messily up in a clippy and her outfit was as strange as the glint in her eyes. She wore a black trenchcoat with a pair of black knee high combat boots and a black mini skirt. Her black shirtA/N: How'd you guess? bore the words: " Popularity is a social desease that only morons catch.". Rhonda tried to hold her toungue.  
  
The mysterious girl smiled mischeiveously, " Call me Pyx."  
  
What'd you think? That was the first chapter and I hope you liked it. The funny-ness is soon to come as soon as my friend Sid agrees to be in this story too.... Aw well. I think that I'll keep you posted, unless of course, you want me to keep you in limbo. Review!  
  
Pyx: Witchy Paranormal Investigator 


End file.
